


The knight and the princess

by XxByImm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bit swearing, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxByImm/pseuds/XxByImm
Summary: Friday night. The reader tries to set up her new surround sound system, but it turns out to be harder than expected. Luckily friday night also means her favorite next-door neighbor comes over.
Relationships: Fili x reader - Relationship, Fili x you, Fíli/Reader, Fíli/You
Kudos: 43





	The knight and the princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for a prompt I got by someone on Tumblr.   
> They asked for the next-door neighbor trope for Fíli, and the following line: 'That won't work. Try again.'
> 
> Naturally, it quickly escalated into 1500 words. I just can't write short drabbles, can I?
> 
> Enjoy xoxo

It shouldn’t be this hard. Literally anyone could do it. At least, that was what the people at the store had told you. And the delivery girl. Even the helpdesk guy had told you the same, though he even had the nerves to inquire ‘if you had read the instruction manual’. 

Of course you did! You weren’t stupid, you were an grown-ass woman -damn it- and you could take care of yourself. 

‘It’s not hard, ma’am.’ The guy repeated for the zillionth time. ‘Just put the red cable-’  
‘And I told you there is NO RED CABLE!’ you hissed back, exasperated by the fact that this person refused to listen.   
‘There has to be.’ He mumbled. ‘Because otherwise you won’t be able to connect the tv with the left box.’  
’Okay, you know what…’ you grumbled. ‘I think this doesn’t get me any further than it already did.’  
‘But have you checked the package the system came in?’  
You let out a strangled groan. ‘Of course I checked it!’  
‘You sure?’ the guy pressed. ‘Because more than often, our clients-’

You ended the call, just before you would have battered those poor worker’s ears with the most vile curses in the English vocabulary. It wasn’t his fault, you knew that. He probably had to stick to a protocol anyway and you were too impatient to follow such bureaucratic nonsense. But still, he wasn’t the proud owner of a surround sound system that was nowhere to near to be connected with the rest of your setup. 

You heaved a sigh and eyed the chaos around you. There were cables everywhere and the manual lay crumpled on the couch. Six sound boxes were scattered across the room, waiting patiently to be put in their new place. Oh, and you weren’t even talking about all of the packaging it had arrived in!   
Ugh. You were ready to give up, even if it meant you couldn’t enjoy your favorite movie with some proper sound effects tonight. Whatever that meant anyway. This hadn’t been your idea. 

Defeated, you strolled towards the kitchen. The least you could do, was reward yourself with a glass of wine. You opened the fridge and nearly jumped when someone knocked on the kitchen window. When you quickly turned your head to see who was disturbing you, your eyes met the dreamy blue ones of your next-door neighbor, Fíli. He was holding a bottle of wine and winked at you. His golden locks radiated in the sun and for a moment, you once again appreciated how handsome the bastard was. He obviously liked to take care of himself, as his blonde, shoulder length hair was almost more soft than yours and his beard was trimmed into perfection. Normally you weren’t into mustache braids, but the way this guy sported those made your legs weak. Fíli was wearing a simple, blue t-shirt with a V-neck that showed off some of his chest hair. You sincerely hoped that he had not paired it with his favorite jeans, because otherwise you’d spent all night gawking that fine ass. 

‘Hey, Y/N!’ Fíli called, his eyes twinkling mischievously. ‘You’re going to let me stand here all night?’  
You smiled and moved to the door to let him in. Because of all the hassle, you almost had forgotten it was Friday night. A few months ago, when you were new in this neighborhood, Fíli had swung by to say hello. In hindsight, you had lost your heart that night on your doorstep, though you had denied it for months after.   
It wasn’t a coincidence that the two of you had developed a habit of spending Friday nights together, since both of you highly enjoyed each other’s company over going out in search of love. In addition, Fíli was one hell of a chef in his spare time. 

‘How are you faring, love?’ Fíli inquired while kissing your cheek. ‘How was work?’  
‘Ah. It was fine.’ You replied, closing the fridge and reaching for your fancy wine glasses in the cabinet. ‘My boss was a total pain in the ass, though that’s nothing new.’  
Fíli smirked. ‘What’s the old toad up to now?’  
A giggle escaped you and you shot him a glance. ‘You know you can’t call her that! What if I say that while at work? She will have my head!’  
‘Ah, but then all you have to do is to call upon your knight to save you.’ He told you while opening the bottle and pouring some wine.   
‘I have a knight?’ you wondered. ‘Why hasn’t he informed me yet? I would spare me loads of trouble.’  
Fíli shrugged, his eyes flashing briefly over your face. ‘Maybe he’s been a coward and doesn’t know how to show it’s him.’  
‘Selfish bastard.’ You muttered, too engrossed in the red liquid pouring into your glass to notice. ‘Anyway, no matter. I don’t need a knight.’   
‘Not even in shiny armor?’   
‘No.’ You groaned. The last guy you had gone on a date with a few months ago, had those ridiculous old-fashioned standards that you possibly couldn’t and wouldn’t meet. Naturally, the date had been a disaster when you straight up told him you refused to settle for a ‘woman’s place is in the kitchen’ kind of relationship. 

Fíli took a sip and leaned against the counter. ‘I don’t get why the women get the knights, and us men have to settle for the princesses.’  
‘You want a knight, eh?’ you grinned, grateful for the fact that your friend hadn’t noticed you mentally had visited the dreadful topic of your dating life.   
‘Exactly.’ He nodded vigorously. ‘Someone who can battle dragons, command legions.’  
‘And take over the world?’ you filled in. ‘Bend every civilization to your will?’  
Fíli laughed and lazily moved towards the living room. His blue eyes burned through yours and you bit your lip.   
‘Those are your words, milady, not mine.’ He purred as he disappeared in the hallway. 

You winced when you discovered that he was, in fact, wearing his (and your) favorite pair of jeans. Damn that fine ass!

‘I said I wanted a knight.’ Fíli went on, obliviously to your appreciative glances. ‘A knight, Y/N, not a- Mahal’s hairy balls! What happened here?’

Oh Mahal’s hairy balls indeed. You had forgotten about the ground zero in your living room. You turned the corner. Fíli was eyeing the chaos with an amused smirk.   
‘Is that the surround sound system I recommended to you?’ he asked.   
‘Yeah.’ You said. ‘But I wasn’t finished just yet. I merely went to the kitchen to get myself some wine.’  
‘Finished with what?!’ Fíli grinned. ‘Wreaking havoc?’  
‘Oh, you ass! I was getting there!’  
‘Yeah?’ Fíli gestured at the pile of cables on the carpet. _‘That won’t work. Try again.’_  
‘Hmmm.’ You mused while draining your wine in one go and putting the glass aside. ‘If I do that, I will lose my sanity. The helpdesk guy said it was easy, but I beg to differ.’  
‘You even called the helpdesk?’ Fíli chuckled as he grabbed the manual from the couch. ‘You must have been quite desperate.’  
‘I wanted to do this by myself!’ you said fiercely. ‘And I know I can, it’s just…’  
‘It’s not that complicated, once you know what to do.’ Fíli told you. ‘Shall I walk you through it?’  
You narrowed your eyes. ‘Are you going to make fun of me in the process?’  
He laughed. ‘Maybe a little. But in the end you’re a bloody amazing person and I’m sure you can do anything, if you set your mind to it.’  
‘Don’t mock me.’  
He shook his head. ‘I’m not. You’re the proverbial whole package, and I don’t mean that in a patronizing way.’   
You lifted a brow. ‘Then in what way?’  
He took a step closer. His wineglass still holding in one hand, he gently stroked your cheek with the other. A fond smile was displayed on his face. ‘In a brilliant, _I rather spend my free nights with you than going out, because what I want is right there_ , way.’  
Your cheeks were on fire and you lowered your gaze. Your teeth sunk in your lower lip and slowly turned into a mumbling, flushed mess. ‘What? But I’m-’  
‘Y/N.’ Fíli whispered and a soft thud informed you he put his glass on the floor. You didn’t dare to look up, because you knew this moment would turn out to be a) a dream, or b) a cruel joke. So instead, your gaze was fixed on the carpet. 

‘Y/N.’   
Two sturdy hands cupped your cheeks and gently tilted your head. A pair of dreamy blue eyes came into view and your heart skipped a beat.   
‘You have asked me countless times why I had zero interest in dating.’ Fíli began with a faint smile. ‘Now let me answer that one for you: from the moment we met, I haven’t been interested in any other woman, but you.’  
‘Why didn’t you say so?’ you managed to blurt out.  
‘Because you’re quite independent.’ Fíli confessed. ‘And it’s one of the things I like that about you.’  
‘Independent doesn’t mean-’  
‘I know that.’ He told you. ‘But I wanted to make sure that you and I match in all the right ways, rather dragging out our worst qualities like some couples tend to do.’  
‘Oh Fíli… Why would you think that?’  
‘I just...’ He heaved a sigh. ‘Fell in love with the wrong person one time, I suppose. After that you get careful.’  
You pulled him against you and placed a gentle kiss on his jaw. ‘Sounds like you’re in need of a knight.’  
Fíli chuckled. ‘And a damn brave one, I daresay.’  
‘That settles it. I am forever in your service, good sir.’ You grinned. ‘Do you happen to know a princess with technical proficiency?’   
Fíli laughed and you reveled in the sound.   
‘Oh, Y/N.’ he murmured, his lips ghosting over yours. 

And then he kissed you.


End file.
